


It Was Said Too Late

by Spuds_123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood (?), Character Death, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Suicide, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuds_123/pseuds/Spuds_123
Summary: Reupload from my previous account
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 7





	It Was Said Too Late

Logan stared at the casket. The reality of the situation had not quite settled with him. He knew Virgil had been struggling with mental health, but he didn't know it had been this bad. Virgil had been so strong, to be able to make it this far. It was just so... unexpected at the time.

***

"Virgil? I'm back!" Logan called out to the eerily quiet house. He brushed it off as just being paranoid. It wasn't the first time the house had been quiet upon his return from a walk, but this time it felt different. "It's probably nothing," Logan assured himself as he walked up the stairs. He saw the familiar 'Do not enter!!' sign on Virgil's door, but there was a note taped below it.

"If this is ever on my door, call 911. Please do not enter. I promise you, you do not want to see this. It's for your own good. I'm sorry."

Logan stared at the paper. He hadn't been sleeping enough lately, and didn't understand what it meant. He sighed. What was behind this door that was so bad? Logan had seen a lot of things, Virgil knew this. Working as a doctor, he had seen almost everything. From patients spitting blood to decaying flesh, he was desensitized to gore. He turned the door knob.

No amount of medical training could have prepared Logan for what he saw behind Virgil's door.

Logan's eyes first saw the thick black cord hanging from the ceiling fan, and his eyes trailed down to his boyfriend's lifeless body, dangling limply. He took a step back as the shock hit him. Logan's fingers fumbled for his phone, and dialled 911.

"911? Yes. Please come quickly. The address is ****. It's an emergency.

"My boyfriend is currently hanging in front of me."

***

Logan snapped back to the present when he heard someone's muffled sobs. He looked over his shoulder to see Patton, Roman and Remus hugging each other, comforting each other. Janus had not been seen since... the death. He then realised that him and those three were the only ones left in the room.

"Logan, we'll be outside. Come when you're ready."

"I will be out in just a minute, Patton. See you soon." The shuffles and the quiet shutting of a door implied he was alone with Virgil. He took steps up to the casket, and looked at it for a few minutes. A black case, with dark purple patches. Just like his old jacket... Logan fell forward, resting his arms on the case. He started crying. He just cried. He'll never be able to see his sweet Virgil's face again. The image of him hanging there was burned into Logan's mind. He'd seen him for the last time, heard his voice for the last time, had their last conversation... 

***

"Looooooogan?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you love me?" The question took Logan by surprise.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" 

"I don't know, I just guess I was thinking and realised there isn't much to love about me."

"Well,, I'll tell you some reasons." Logan walked over to where Virgil was flopped on the couch. "I love the way you talk about the things you're passionate about, I love the twinkle in your eyes, and I love your smile." At the end of the sentence, Logan bent down and planted a soft kiss on Virgil's lips. "See, that smile. The genuine one. The one where I can tell that you're genuinely content."

"...Thanks, Lo." Virgil reached up and ruffled Logan's hair. "Hey, isn't it time for your daily walk?"

"Oh, it appears so. I will see you when I return?"

"...Yeah. Love you!"

But the door closed before Logan could reply.

***

"Logan? Please talk to us, you're scaring me..." Logan looked up and saw three of his friends standing around him. They came in after fifteen minutes, and saw Logan crying next to the coffin. 

"...I apologize. It seems that..." He trailed off. He dried his eyes with his sleeve, and stood up. "Let's go home."

***

Logan went to Roman's house. He couldn't ever face going back to his old place, especially not right now. They had gone by the house on the way to Roman's house though. Logan told Roman what he needed, and Roman went inside and got it for him. As they pulled into Roman's driveway, Logan checked the items. Laptop, video camera, various chargers, some books, and... his hoodie. ...That would be satisfactory for now.

"Hey, Logan, buddy? We're here." Roman opened his door, and Logan got out. "The spare bedroom is upstairs and two doors to the right. I'll get you anything you need for now, ok?" Logan trailed his feet into the unfamiliar house, and followed the directions that his friend had gave him. 

As he opened the door, he saw Virgil again. Dangling in front of him. Lifeless. Logan shook his head and blinked, and suddenly he was no longer there. 

"...Virgil..?" Logan let out a desperate whisper, which almost turned into a yell when a hand touched his shoulder.

"He isn't there, Logan. Maybe you should get some rest." Patton had left his room and overheard Logan. "It'll be good for you."

"Yes, perhaps a good sleep will help me. Thank you, Patton." As he walked into the familiar yet unfamiliar room and shut the door, he pulled out the video camera.

***

"Hey, sweetheart?" The audio was crackly, and the video shaky. The scene was a funfair, and the camera was focused on Virgil, in a thin long sleeved top and jogging bottoms.

"Yes, Virgil?" 

"Do you think we could go get some cotton candy?"

"Of course-"

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS, WAIT! WE CAN'T CATCH UP!" The video span around to reveal Roman, Patton, Remus, and Janus behind them, running towards them. "Jeez guys, you speed walk like you're trying to avoid us!"

"Hey Virge, he treating you well?" Logan flinched at the voice. His disappearance after Virgil's passing took a heavy toll on everyone.

"Hey, we've only been dating for like, a month, go away!" Virgil gave a playful shove to Janus, who gave a fake look of shock and hurt.

"I am wounded! You dared to hurt me in such unimaginable ways!" The laughs of everyone was like music to Logan's ears. 

"...and to prove that I love him, I will kiss him right here, right now!" The camera suddenly fell, but was caught by someone. The camera then turned towards the two of them, in a deep kiss.

"Oi, we're in public!" Remus' voice could be heard from behind the camera, followed by gagging noises. Virgil pulled away from the kiss, and pounced for the camera. There was a tussle between Virgil and Remus, then the camera focused on Remus. 

"Haha, I have it now!" The camera suddenly cut to Logan, wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"H-Hey, don't put the camera on me!"

"Aww, did you just stutter? You're such a dork.-"

"HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT DORK MEANS-"

"OH MY GOD REMUS YOU JUST RUINED THEIR MOMENT HOW AM I RELATED TO YOU!" While all the yelling was going on in the background, Virgil, Logan and the camera went off to the side.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you-" The video cut off.

***

Tears were silently falling down Logan's face.

"I love you too."


End file.
